Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 19
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. On the way, he happens upon a mugging in progress. Although the woman who is about to be mugged is able to defend her with pepper spray, she is grateful for Spider-Man's assistance, as she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't arrived. At that same moment, Akasha Martinez wakes up in the hospital after a strange dream. In it, she was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who managed to survive the ages until recently he gained great power and size only to be thrown into space by those who would oppose him.These visions in Akasha's dreams are memories of the Living Monolith. Some facts behind these" * At the time of this story, Ahmet Abdol believed that he was descended to the pharaohs and that he is a god as his studies led him to believe that the Egyptian gods were actually mutants. This is actually not factually accurate as the Ennead are real deities as seen in the pages of Thor. Although Abdol is a descendant of the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt he is a mutant and not a god. As explained in , Ahmet's belief was reinforced by the Children of the Sun who were a subsect of worshipers of Apocalypse, whose task was to manipulate Ahmet in order to groom him for his part in Apocalypse's Gathering of the Twelve. * One of the memories seen here is Ahmet, as the Living Pharaoh, battling the original X-Men. That was in - . * The last image seen here is the Living Monolith being banished into space in . When she awakens, she overhears her mother talking to doctors about her current state. Although Akasha is perfectly healthy, they are concerned about some strange brain anomalies. However, Mrs. Martinez is certain her daughter will be fine because she is a fighter. Later, at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York, Peter Paker complains to his wife Mary Jane about being assigned to photograph the Horus exhibit because it is not one of his usual assignments. Mary Jane doesn't understand why Peter is so upset since he gets to spend time with his wife and get some culture. Also present is Akasha Martinez who has come to New York to spend time with her father, who is in charge of the exhibit, in order to get some time away from her mother who has been smothering her since her accident. While walking through the Horus exhibit, Akasha discovers that the ancient Egyptian art really speaks to her. Suddenly presence calls her to a display where the Staff of Horus is being kept on display. As she approaches the object, an alien presence in her mind moves forward and takes control of her body. Not far away, Peter Parker and Mary Jane are examining some stone carvings when suddenly, the eyes of a bird statue being to glow. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense begins going off followed by a sudden earthquake. With the mock temple around them begins to come crashing down, Peter pulls Mary Jane to safety. With people starting to panic, the couple knows what Peter needs to do. Quickly changing into Spider-Man, the wall-crawler arrives outside the mock temple where the Staff is being held where light is pouring out from within. There he runs into Mr. Martinez who tells the hero that his daughter was inside the temple. Spider-Man swings in and finds Akasha holding the Staff of Horus. Both Spider-Man and Mr. Martinez watch as Akasha's clothing is transformed into ancient Egyptian attire as the presence inside her takes full control of her and the power of the staff. Once this transformation is complete, the presence announces that the Living Pharaoh is reborn. When the Pharaoh attacks both Spider-Man and Akasha's father, the wall-crawler attempts to pull the staff from her hands. Unfortunately, the Living Pharaoh commands too much power for the weapon to be simply pulled from her grasp. Realizing that the Living Pharaoh is channeling cosmic power, Spider-Man lures her into the basement of the museum where there is a massive vault. Trapping her inside, Spider-Man hopes the shielding from the vault will cut her off from the source of her powers. Unfortunately, the Living Pharaoh blasts free, stunning Spider-Man and leaving her at her mercy. | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man busts some muggers. * - Spider-Man battles the Living Monolith. Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * }} Other Characters: * * Pauly * Sean * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Canyonlands ** *** **** **** Alley **** ***** Hospital ***** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Bikes | Solicit = * The return of the cosmic-powered mutant called the Living Monolith! * When a fragment of the Living Monolith falls to Earth, its essence transforms a young woman into something so evil, even Spidey may be powerless to stop her! | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}